86_eighty_sixfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Volume 1
This is the first volume of 86 -Eighty Six- light novel series. Synopsis A War Without Casualties The Republic of San Magnolia has long been under attack from the neighboring Giadian Empire's army of unmanned drones known as the Legion. After years of painstaking research, the Republic finally developed autonomous drones of their own, turning the one-sided struggle into a war without casualties-or at least, that's what the government claims. In truth, there is no such thing as a bloodless war. Beyond the fortified walls protecting the eighty-five Republic territories lies the "nonexistent" Eighty-Sixth Sector. The young men and women of this forsaken land are branded the Eighty-Six and, stripped of their humanity, pilot the "unmanned" weapons into battle... Yen Press description Summary Illustrations Volume 1 Cover 2.jpg Volume 1 Mechanical Design 1.jpg Volume 1 Character Introduction 1.jpg Volume 1 Character Introduction 2.jpg Volume 1 Intro.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 1.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 2.jpg Volume 1 Map Introduction.jpg Volume 1 Mechanical Design 2.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 3.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 4.jpg Volume 1 Mechanical Design 3.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 5.jpg Volume 1 Illustration 6.jpg Trivia # While the illustrations of later volumes depict the red flowers mentioned as the red spider lily or higanbana, a flower that is closely associated with death and martyrdom in Japan, the novel's descriptions are of the corn poppy. The corn poppy became a popular symbol of the dead during World War 1 after the publishing of the poem "In Flanders Fields" by Canadian soldier John McCrae. In the prologue "Coquelicots Blooming Across the Battlefield," Asato also references a Chinese legend associated with corn poppy about the death of the Consort Yu, who committed suicide when she and her liege were besieged at the Battle of Gaixia. The legend states that poppies grew where the Consort fell and the corn poppy has since become a symbol of loyalty to the death. # The order that declares the Colorata as enemies of the Republic and confines them to the concentration camps is Executive Order 6609, the numbers of which are reversed from the real Executive Order 9066 that labeled Japanese-Americans as enemy aliens and allowed them to be confined in numerous camps on the West Coast of the United States during World War 2. # The name Shin gives to the cat is Remarque, the name of the author of the book he is currently reading. Erich Maria Remarque was a veteran of World War 1 and is widely known as the author of the World War 1 historical fiction novel All Quiet on the Western Front, a novel which details the horrors of war from the perspective of a disillusioned recruit of the Imperial German Army. Chapter 1's title, "All Quiet on the Skeletal Front," is a direct reference to Remarque's novel. # In Chapter 2, Shin recites a famous line from the New Testament, "Dicit ei Legio nomen mihi est quia multi sumus," which translates to "I am Legion, for we are many." A fitting line for the introduction of the Legion and foreshadowing for some similar qualities between the robotic "Black Sheep" Legion and the Biblical demons that call themselves Legion. The line returns as the title of Chapter 4. # The title of Chapter 6 is the famed Latin legal phrase "Fiat Justitia Ruat Caleum," or "Let justice be done, though the heavens fall," meaning that, regardless of the consequences of such actions, justice must be done. # In the fan-translation by Hellping, the title of Chapter 7 was "Shalom Chaverim," a Hebrew phrase meaning "Peace friends, till we meet again." The official translation has changed the title to the simpler "Good-bye." # The Republic of San Magnolia has clear similarities to several republics such as France, with the capital being named Liberté et Égalité, which is taken from the French national motto "''Liberté, égalité, fraternité." ''The United States is also alluded to in the form of the aforementioned Executive Order 9066. Asato also clearly indicates Nazi Germany (which itself was the Weimar Republic prior to Hitler's rise to power) as a template for the atrocities committed by the Republic. References Category:Light Novel Volumes